iAntiVirus
by DriftingCloudsOfSolitude
Summary: Aaron, a PCU /Personal Computer Unit/, has no choice but to leave his precious master in order to save his life. His normal life of serving him changes.. Side story to H E A V E N. iAnti Series by DriftingCloudsOfSolitude


_Author's Comment: Remade the story with better storyline~ there will be 2 or 3 other stories from the iAnti series~ Igot pretty pissed off by the fact that 's little line kept erasing my prologue part so I ended up removing it._

**iAntiVirus**

**Prologue**

I ran from rooftop to rooftop to reach the meeting point, where I will be able to meet 'him' face to face. I jumped on a tall roof as I finally reached my destination. 'He' was standing there, his red chinese clothes were recognisable.

"Fei!" I yelled.

"It's been a while.. Aaron." He replied smiling.

"You have some explaining to do Fei! Where is my master?" I asked, I was despirate to find him.

_"But.. if only I was strong enough.. All of this never would of happened..."_

**30 days earlier**

"Wake up." I said trying to wake up my master from his sleep. Unfortunately for me, he's a heavy sleeper.

"W-wha?.. Oh it's only you Aaron." He said rubbing his eyes.

"What do you mean 'it's only you'? I'ts almost 9 in the morning, sir. You'll be late for school." I said.

"Oh what!" He said jumping out of his bed.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner!"

"I'd hate to object you sir, but what exactly did you think I was doing for the past hour?"I replied blandly.

"I was about to wake you up the hard way.." I mumbled.

"Ah.. anyway, where's Austin?" My master asked.

"Sir Austin already left an hour ago." I replied. "Sir, you should hurry to school before you get in trouble." I recommended.

"Good idea. Aaron can you get my uniform?" He asked.

"It's right here sir." I replied designing his uniform well folded on the table near his bed.

"Thanks Aaron!" He said grabbing it and entering the bathroom.

My master Allen Baldwin, a careless yet considerable guy. He is the one that named me, my soul purpose is to serve him until I cannot serve him anymore. I have been with him for a long period of time. Despise my master being 19 years old, he still isn't able to take care of himself.

Allen came out of the bathroom, his shirt all buttoned wrong and his tie all messed up. He ran out of the bathroom and tripped on the carpet.

"Ow!" He let out.

"Sir, are you alright?" I asked helping him up.

"Yeah.. Thanks Aaron." He smiled.

Seriously.. how would he be without me?..

"Sir, your shirt and your tie is messed up." I said, I then buttoned his shirt correctly and arranged his tie.

"Haha.. Thanks Aaron.. I'm being useless now aren't I?" He asked slightly smiling.

"What are you saying, sir?" I asked not understanding what he meant.

"I mean.. I always get in trouble and all that, and you always help me out." He looking at me.

"That's why I'm here, sir." I replied. "There, it's done." I said to my master after I finished cleaning him up.

"I wonder how would I be now without you Aaron?" He chuckled.

"Humiliating yourself in school." I replied. He slightly hit me on the head.

"Ow, my hardrive." I said.

"You might be a PCU Aaron, but your still my best friend." Allen smiled.

"Anyway, I'll be going now. See you after school Aaron!" He added running away carelessly.

"Sir! The do-" I wanted to warn him about the door, but it was too late. He ended up slamming his face on the door.

"Ow!.." He crouched down and held his face with his hand, he then got back up and opened the door.

"A-are you okay, sir?" I asked worried.

"Perfectly fine." He laughed. "See ya later!" He smiled and left.

"Oh wait." He said peeking back in.

"What now, sir?" I asked kind of annoyed.

"Can you send a message to Austin's PCU for me?" He asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can you tell him to stall the teacher for me." He begged.

"Fine.. Just don't be late on other days, sir." I said sending the message. "And it's send." I said.

" 'Kay, thanks for everything Aaron! Bye~ For real this time." He laughed and left running.

Seriously.. What would he do without me?..

**Prologue: End**

_Author's Note: I KNOW.. THIS IS HORRIBLY SHORT. It's only a prologue anyway. (Even though the chapters might be as small as this one.. ..)_

To Know About:

Aaron is a PCU (personal computer unit), he is therefore a human android. It's kind of hard to explain, but it will be explained in the near future.

Well anyway, Aaron's purpose in his PCU life right now is to serve his master (Allen) until he cannot serve him no more.

PS: This story will not be based on reality for purposes I have later in the story.

_Character Descriptions:_

Aaron;;

Age: Ageless

Gender: M

Race: PCU / Human Android

Weapon: Scythe

Mini form: A small stuffed dragon

Physical Appearence:

Short yellow hair, black eyes, yellow dog PCU ears (AKA: Wireless communication stuff, WI-FI, ect..)

Allen Baldwin;;

Age: 19

Gender: M

Race: Unknown (for now)

Weapon: None

Physical Appearence:

Short cyan blue hair, aqua blue eyes, has a scar shapped like a small 'x' on his forehead.

_Funfact:_

There is actually a street called Baldwin near where I live xD..


End file.
